Example embodiments relate to a power management circuit, and, more particularly, to hierarchical power management circuits that are distributed in a plurality of power domains and are capable of managing supply of power to each of the power domains and the operations of intellectual properties (IPs) respectively formed in the power domains, a power managing method using the same, and a system on chip (SoC) including the hierarchical power management circuits.
A mobile SoC may need to reduce power consumption. In general, the mobile SoC includes a power management circuit built therein.
The power management circuit reduces power consumption of the mobile SoC by using a method of stopping an operation of a circuit installed in the mobile SoC or blocking power provided to the mobile SoC. However, because power is always provided to the power management circuit, power consumption of the power management circuit increases when the power management circuit has a complex structure.